switch bodies
by doggyjunky
Summary: Danny and Sam switch bodies, maybe DxS but not until the next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**This is only my second story so be nice when u review ok. Hope I get good reviews :D**

One day Danny was right outside Casper High battling a new ghost that he's never seen before, he said "How did you get out of the ghost zone, I've never seen you before.

The ghost said "My name is Zera and I just came here to fight you." She then sent a purple blast of ectoplasm at Danny and Danny tried to move away but couldn't get out of the way in time because Zara had the power to move her ectoplasm anywhere she wanted it to go and it ended up hitting danny on the side of hise head and he fell unconscious.

Then Zera cam down and said "Now I need to complete this spell I put on him with my ectoblast that will make him and his friend, I think her name is Sam switch bodies for atleast a week because I saw them argueing about how which one had it harder, I wish it was longer but that's as long as it lasts. She then took out a small cup of purple liquid and made Danny drink it while he was still unconscious so he wouldn't see what was going on and then after the liquid was gone she flew away quick before anyone could see her.

Sam and Tucker were still in class and were worried about Danny but mostly Sam was, they kept staring at the clock while they were in Mr Lancers English class. Tucker noticed Sam looked a little more worried that he did and told Sam that he will be back soon like he always is.

It's been fifteen minutes since Danny was unconscious and he finally woke up and wondered what happened to him and how he became unconscious. He realized the fight took him a little longer than it usually does so he went to the nearest place where noone could see him but he looked around first to make sure and changed back into his human form and hurried back to class.

When Sam and Tucker saw him come into class they weren't worried anymore and Tucker said I told you he would be fine.

Mr Lancer said "Mr Fenton where have you been that you missed most of the class?"

Danny said "I was, um, at my locker and couldn't find my homework and couldn't find it so I just came to class."

Mr Lancer said " OK Mr Fenton take a seat and he sat down, and the rest of the day went by real fast without any more ghost attacks.

Danny got home and his father came into the kitchen and said "Hey Danny boy, why don't you try this new invention we made, it's called the ghost shocker, and what it does is it zaps the ghost unconscious so we can capture it."

Danny said "Um, no thanks I think I will go to my room now and he hurried up the stairs to his bedroom.

He did some of his homework for once since he actually had the time to do it right now and it took him at least three hours because it was really hard and he was tired so he put his pajamas on and went to bed.

**Cliffhanger, I wonder what will happen in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter yay! lol :D**

**Danny pov**

Danny woke up the next day and realized that his room had changed since he went to bed but didn't think anything about it, he heard a female voice calling for him to wake up and thought, "that's weird Jazz usually comes in here and wakes me up." He got out of bed and went to the bathroom but when he looked in the mirror he didn't see himself, all he saw was Sam, he thought he was dreaming but he was awake. He screamed for a few minutes.

Sam's parents came upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door and asked what was wrong and Danny just said "Nothing's wrong I just had a bad dream and got scared."

They looked at him kind of funny but let it go and went back downstairs and Sam's mom called up there "Hurry up and get dressed or you will be late for school." He decided that he better act like Sam or they might be a little suspicious so he went back into her room after he brushed his teeth and hair.

He went to her closet that didn't have all the pink and girly things in it and was looking for an outfit that Sam might where so he picked out a black tank top with a purple dot in the middle and he decided not to wear a skirt instead a pair of jeans and he realized that she usually wore make up so he put on some light purple lipstick and then went downstairs to eat breakfast.

He picked out his own breakfast which was a tomatoe since he knew Sam was a vegiterian.

Then he grabbed her cell phone and decided to call Sam, he figured since he was in her body, she must be in his body.

**Sam's pov**

She woke up and realized she wasn't in her bedroom, it actually looked like Danny's room and went to the bathroom, and when she saw herself in the mirror she let out a scream.

Jazz heard and told her parents that she would go see what was wrong and when she got to the bathroom she said "Danny what's wrong?"

Sam decided not to tell her so she said "nothing's wrong."

Jazz said "ok" hurry up and be down for breakfast soon."

Sam then went to Danny's bedroom and decided to get dressed, she decided to wear a black T-shirt with blue jeans.

Then she went downstairs to breakfast and got cereal and then grabbed Danny's cell phone.

When she got out the door the phone started ringing so she answered it.

It was danny, she asked "Where are you I am in your body?"

Danny said "I am in your body meet me outside of school ok."

Sam said "ok".

**everyones pov**

At school they tried to tell Tucker but he started laughing and they said "but were telling the truth."

Then Tucker said ok Danny answer a question only you would know.

Danny said "ok what's the question."

Tucker said "how old were me and you when we became friends?"

Danny said 5 and Tucker said "that's right so you must be Danny and you must be Sam, how did you guys swap bodies?"

Danny and Sam said idk at the same time and blushed.

Danny and Sam kind of had an awkward day at school but they were glad there was no ghost attacks the whole day.

When they got home they were glad that that day was over but then Zara came back and said, "I think you two have had enough of my spell for one day and sent a ecto blast at them that hit both of them before they had time to even move.

When they woke up they were on the floor next to eachother wonderign what happened and thinking that they just dreamt it.

They both looked at eachother and said "Sam/Danny I love you and both kissed and decided to become boyfriend and girlfriend and couldn't wait to see what Tucker said the next day.

It was getting late so Sam went home and Danny stayed home and they both went to bed wondering what happened that day or if they both just dreamt it.

**The End **


End file.
